There are many mobile users who want to have temporary access to the Internet using their computer devices at various locations. In order to provide network services to those user devices, visitor based networks (VBNs) are provided in various locations, such as hotels, airports and convention centers. Often users are required to register with VBN servers to use those visitor based networks.
Large and/or complicated visitor based networks may be formed by many sub-networks, each sub-network having a routing device or bridging device within the topmost level of the network hierarchy. A user may want to move between those sub-networks of a visitor based network, e.g., moving from a hotel room to a hotel conference hall.
Also, there exist some authorization helper or assisting devices that can send authorization requests on behalf of user devices.
It is preferable to provide a mechanism that can handle authorization of user access to a network while allowing user devices to move between sub-networks without a need to re-register with the same VBN server.